1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for transporting a building material, for example such as: interior surfacing materials such as beam members, column members and like surfacing materials; and panel-like wall members such as PC boards, ALC boards, glass plates, framed-glass plates, glass-plate sashes and the like, to a predetermined mounting area of a building body and the like to mount the building material on the mounting area thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, on a building site of a building body, the building material such as the interior surfacing materials and the panel-like wall members such as PC boards, ALC boards and the like (hereinafter simply referred to as the building material) which are heavy articles are mounted on an exterior and an interior surface of the building body to serve as exterior walls and interior walls of the building body. However, since the building materials described above are considerably heavy articles, it is very cumbersome for building workers to transport and mount them on the building site.
For example, in case that the building materials are mounted on the exterior surface of the building body to serve as exterior surfacing members of the building body, in general, a great number of the building materials are piled up on the ground of the building site. Then, they are craned up to their mounting areas of the building body by means of cranes and the like so as to be mounted on the mounting areas of the building body. In some cases, a great number of the building materials are lifted to a predetermined floor of the building body by means of cranes or working elevators, and temporarily piled up on the floor. After that, each of the building materials is moved out of the interior of the building body through an opening portion of the building body so as to be mounted on the exterior surface of the building body.
On the other hand, in case that the building materials are mounted on the interior surface of the building body to serve as the interior surfacing members of the building body, a great number of the building materials are lifted to a predetermined floor of the building body, and temporarily piled up on the floor. After that, each of the building materials is mounted on the interior surface of the building body to serve as an interior surfacing member.
In case that the building materials are craned up to the predetermined floor exterior surface of the building body by means of the crane so as to be mounted on the exterior surface, only one of the building materials is craned up to the predetermined floor exterior surface each time the crane is operated. Consequently, in case that a great number of the building materials must be craned up to a considerably high exterior surface of the building body and mounted on the exterior surface, it is required for the building workers to put up a suitable scaffolding around the building body at no small cost of time and labor. Furthermore, the craning-up operation of the building materials conducted at this time by the crane takes too much time to considerably impair working efficiency in building operation. In addition, in such craning-up operation: there is a fear that the building materials interfere with other building materials and the building body itself to damage them; and there is another fear that the building materials fall on the ground by mistake.
Further, hitherto, in case that a great number of the building materials are transported to a predetermined floor of the building body so as to be mounted on predetermined mounting areas of the floor, workers on the building site transport them by hands to the predetermined mounting areas, and temporarily hold them at the predetermined areas during mounting operation of the building materials. However, such manual transporting and manual mounting operation conducted by the workers are very troublesome and dangerous.